User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Me Feverish Archer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #I tested this and unlike a somewhat similar build I posted ages ago, this build works. Not only did I have great amounts of fun wreaking havoc and then tabbing through a mob of enemies all of whom were dazed, bleeding, crippled, poisoned, and at one point blinded, this actually significantly cut down the amount of time it took to utterly destroy a mob. Also, the mass crippling is a nice setup for a Sandstorm Elementalist or Searing Flames Elementalist both of which I partied with during my trial. Unlike previous builds, this build works and it does its job remarkably well, both efficiently and consistently. Also, see below for my reasoning as to why this is better than existing Condition Spreading Builds. Kudos! Defiant Elements 23:35, 21 December 2006 (CST) #Good concept and feels like it could work well, i think this could be an effective build altogether and it does its task well. May be especially weak in a few areas and requires a team for full effectiveness, but in the conditions the build was made for it shines. --Midnight08 09:44, 28 December 2006 (CST) #Concept is a great one and is well played out. I tried it out and i had whole mobs destroyed quickly with a balanced team. Manbeast15 11:12 28 December 2006 (CST) #For PvE this worked very well, since even after the AI update, the mobs still love to cluster. This is even more effective with another ranger, such as margrid, dishing out broad head arrow, since CS needs an interrupt for the condition to be applied. I also had acolyte jin use burning arrow on the same target which was fun... but I think a Searing Flames hero is better for burning things. --Lania Elderfire 13:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #Although this build has already been approved, I still would like to cast a late vote. While I think the idea is great, I found this build to be incredibly to complicated. When the conditions were right it worked fine and pretty much decimated an entire mob, but that was only after my squad and myself tried to use this tactic on about 7 other mobs and failed. Most mobs will simply spread out as soon as you get into aggro range, others it seemed would sort you as a priority target and interupt everything you try to use. I could see this build working great for farming purposes in area's with large clumping mobs, but for general PvE I think it may a bit to complicated and "situation specific". --Old Man Of Ascalon 08:05, 20 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Hmmm... I made a build when I first started posting on wiki called R/Me Condition Spreader, and although it was quickly unfavored, and although you MAY be better off with Epidemic, I will definitely try this because when I made my build I thought the concept was great unfortunately, wiki agreed it wasn't very useful in practice, maybe this will be better. Defiant Elements 23:44, 17 December 2006 (CST) :I think I recall the one you are talking about and I liked the concept too. And I agree that did have some inspiration for this build. I've really wanted to be able to spread conditions better as a ranger without having to constantly switch targets. It's a lot of fun in PvE when you get enemies in groups (even if it's only half the enemy mob) but barely 50/50 at best in PvP so I'd only try it out in PvE areas (where there are fleshy targets of course). Really nice to see 4 hammer warrior enemies charging you then see them all start limping and have that trailing poison cloud just before they reach your party. I like to see a noticeable effect since rangers are so often overlooked for their "backseat" roles and this build has helped me with that.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:45, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::I love the look of this build, however, I think it would be better to arcane echo the first skill so that you can cause a domino effect. I have not tested this. Sir On The Edge 13:54, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::I have thought of that, but it's a little energy intensive since Expertise wouldn't reduce the cost of FD (10 energy) or AE (15 energy) or the duplicate FD (another 10 energy). I found it works good the way it is since it limits your castings of FD to the recharge of 10 seconds allowing better energy management (so you don't blow your energy trying to get two groups) as you'll get 10 energy back in 10 seconds. I guess picking the best targets is the biggest key to making this work constantly and properly (pin down for the larger mass of melee heading your way or concussion shot on that group of casters for example). If FD is down for some reason you can still poison the whole group and pick out specific targets for cripple, daze, bleeding, or blindness until FD is back up - or bring Epidemic or Pestilence for backup spreaders as noted in the variants. I prefer Pestilence though as it's 5 energy before battle and you can forget about it's existence and it does it's job just the same since you'll be too busy paying attention to the battle field (and it causes a domino effect similar to what you suggested).-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:14, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::I dislike optional slots. So how about you test the variants and come up with something more pertinent? Two notes, the first is that I think Pestilence is perfect for this as it syncs well when Fevered Dreams recharges. Also because of how wide spread the conditions are Toxicity would be awesome if only there were enough attribute points, perhaps a fully fledged variant? Sir On The Edge 17:12, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::All the variants are tested already. My usual run includes Hunter's Shot or Screaming Shot for a bleeding attack and Throw Dirt for an emergency use skill that I can also use on the FD target (as blind works on non-fleshy as well it's often with me). I found that the others work well too and have a nice synergy with the build but not everyone has the same preference or campaign options.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) (forgot to sign) ::::::I don't know how well it would work, but Sir On The Edges concept is interesting. What about a beast master variant like: ::::::Just an idea I pulled out of no where, I am sure I didn't do a very good job of it. This build does a little more damage since the attacks add bonus damage of 55 and 2 more pips of degeneration for a total of 9 rather than 7 but it sacrifices the daze and is probably a little too fragile... well, just an idea. Defiant Elements 23:22, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::::The biggest downfall of the pet idea (and I love using pets) is that you can't switch targets as you may need to fast enough. The pet stays locked on the target too long and may take to long to get to the target and inflict the conditions. At least that's what I found when I tried it with a pet. I hope they fix the pet to target lag time and the pet controls soon.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Well I would think that even if they could switch targets with ease, currently, this build has no real way to protect the pet and I have the feeling that it will go down to quickly. On the other hand, after you hit them with the three attacks, the rest is pretty much moot since the conditions are relatively long lasting... hmmm... I may have to test this more. It was really just a thought not a build per se. Defiant Elements 17:14, 22 December 2006 (CST) I just wanted people to know there is a lot that works well with this build and gave a base line with some options and direction. If you look at the Optional skill list just under the skill bar it does say to use Hunter's Shot or Screaming Shot for the first optional skill (campaigns available really make the difference for this one as Screaming Shot is soooo much easier to get the bleeding with) and one of the remaining 4 skills of choice for the last one (which is really either preference or area specific). I find that last optional skill slot rotates with different areas for me. If I know that I'll be blinded by certain enemies then I bring that Antidote Signet (though rarely), where as if there will be lots and lots of enemies (minions, scarabs, etc.) then Pestilence works great. Plus by doing this I'm offering options that can be used for owners of 1-2 camaigns (Prophecies and Nightfall) so as not to ignore that NF skills can make this better but that it can be used nicely with just Prophecies.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:28, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I bolded the recommended skills and changed the variants section to show which work best and why. It should be fairly obvious which skills are preferred now. I guess I hadn't realized how general I had made it before.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:48, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Merely for the sake of a complete build I added your suggested skills to the main skill bar. The variants are listed below in another category. Defiant Elements 23:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) Pestilence Pestilence is nice, but it is a bad idea to forget about it since it will spread all of the conditions to your teammates. You could use it, but only if you were very careful, and only if you made sure your teammates stayed away from the hexed enemy. :Well, when I said you can forget about it I was not meaning that you can completely forget about it just that you didn't have to use it again for a long time. It's best in areas where you have minion masters or pets to hold off your foes or are fighting ranged attackers. When there's a lot of enemies it helps, but still, it's only a variant and an uncommon one as you said it does sometimes pose a threat to your own team. I'll add a note about using it in a team as it does have a certain risk of backlash.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) :EDIT: Nvm. I see someone else beat me to it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:46, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, I have become somewhat invested in the success of this build. Defiant Elements 16:39, 22 December 2006 (CST) Deletion Tag I have to say that I strongly disagree with the deletion tag. The precedent cited which happens to be a build I proposed is actually very different from this one. While the concept may be similar, the skills (it only has three in common discounting the resurrection signet) are actually very different. Also, consider that my build was shot down for two reasons, energy management and the amount of time my build took to come into effect as well as some bad skill choice which was later changed and edited quite a bit (not by me). This build on the other hand is much more energy efficient, inflicts more conditions, does not take much time to come into effect nor does it require much setup or coordination on the part of the team. Furthermore, the skill choice in general is much more sound considering it does its job much more efficiently than mine did. Therefore, while similar builds may have been unfavored, this one is different enough, and substantially better, that I personally believe that deleting it without a proper vote is not the right thing to do. Defiant Elements 23:26, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Consider it removed. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Hmmm... so the system DOES work! Defiant Elements 23:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, I did say that I'd remove it if it was disputed. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wow, I walk away for 5 minutes... hehe. Thanks for not deleting it and the defense there Defiant.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::No problem, as I said above, I really want this build to succeed especially because it validates a concept I thought up ages ago. Defiant Elements 16:39, 22 December 2006 (CST) Concussion Shot Although this build is very good, Concussion Shot shuts down its own player. First requiring 25 energy and second not always interupting thennot causing dazed. I recommend that you replacethis with another skill, perhaps Serpent's Quickness. I don't know, please think about my comment though and maybe find another skill to replace Concussion. Whup66 09:38, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Well no build is set in stone. Feel free to replace Concussion shot with any of the suggested variant skills if you like but also please don't overlook Concussion shot's usefulness either. I found it highly useful myself. When fighting 3-4 casters in a group you don't need to use pin down since they will mostly be standing still casting and can use CS to shut them all down at once as Fevered Dreams spreads the dazed condition to all in the area. I've used it several times like this and often, if you run into a Monk boss for example, this skill alone makes it die in 1/2 the time or faster. Obviously, it isn't to be used in every encounter though. I had no problems with energy either actually as the Expertise reduces the cost to 12 energy. I find I never had to use it more than once per battle so I don't see it's cost as an issue. The primary use of the build is for mass health degen and crippled spread with the add on of Blindness or Dazed as needed per situation (all/most melee - blind, most/all casters - dazed). If you still don't like this option you can always add a simpler bow attack skill like Crossfire for some add on damage at a small energy cost but, personally, I find the ability to shut down _all_ the casters in an enemy mob much more valuable.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) :See Expertise - Nice little chart in there will show you that Concussion shot will only cost 13 Energy with 12 Expertise... There may be a better skill for the build, but concussion isnt really an energy drain here...--Midnight08 10:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) This has got me thinking I wonder How a fervered dreames P/Me or Me/P would do... (Barbed Spear (Bleeding), Slayer's Spear (Deep Wound), Blazing Spear (Fire) ) then GFtE and Fall Back (Both are always nice) Finally Leaders comfort for a hard heal... Spreading 10 Degen and Deep wound aoe while dealing ok damage moderate self healing and escape healing, and feeding crits... what... 11+1 Spear 4 Illusion, 9+1 Leadership, and 10+1 Command??? hmmm i'll have to try that out later. May not be quite as nice as this as far as # of conditions, but the conditions it spreads would be nice (Fire and Wound to be exact)--Midnight08 10:27, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Honestly, I have my heroes set to inflict even more conditions than I have on this skill bar (as noted in the "notes" section on the build page about team work making it better) and it's very nice, very nice indeed (bleed/deep wound from Koss, burning from an archer/ele/paragon, weakness from Olias, etc. etc.). There is a lot that can be used for fun with this build. Any condition can be added for more fun from multiple teammates. Especially if they follow calls like hench/hero's do. ;D -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:36, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::too bad fragility isnt aoe=) --Midnight08 11:54, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Indeed. That might make frag builds actually work again. Make it effect a small area like Mark of Rodgort now does (and previously didn't) and maybe it's worth it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:44, 28 December 2006 (CST) Category B? In http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:PvE_builds, this builds is under the B instead of the R of ranger. Can someone place it under the R, because i don't know how. Jelmewnema 05:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) :So weird. It doesn't do that when just viewing the tested builds category. I'll go get help... SKULD! HELP! That should do it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Look at the category tag in the article. --Fyren 10:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::omg. don't look at me... I feel so small and stupid now...-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::: Found it and fixed Jelmewnema 10:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::: I have no idea why that requires a different wording (without "Build:" before the build title) than everything else. Of course I didn't think to finish the job as you did that Skuld started so thanks for that. Ug. (+_+) Bad day.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:35, 10 January 2007 (CST) fragility any reason for this not being in the build? ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I can list a few reasons. It costs 10 energy (not reduced by expertise) in an already energy hungry build. It focuses on one foe when the build focuses on many. It will only do 9 damage per activation with 4 ranks in Illusion. I can keep going but that's enought for me.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 20:49, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe For any users that want to link to this build in case it is removed from the build wipe I have archived it on my user page and you are free to link to it there as I will not be deleting it from that location. Thanks. User:Vallen Frostweaver/Build Archive/Feverish Archer A list of the builds I helped with or created can also be seen on my talk page. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:00, 30 March 2007 (CDT)